


becoming a waseda yeti

by mementokomori



Series: the waseda yeti watch group [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, interesting life decisions, university students are a whole other breed is the morale of this story pt. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementokomori/pseuds/mementokomori
Summary: The four people that know their identities are the three people whoarethe yetis, and probably the last person anyone would expect to know who they are; one Sakusa Kiyoomi.Oh does Kiyoomi wish he didn’t.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: the waseda yeti watch group [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197611
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	becoming a waseda yeti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Togaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togaki/gifts).



> For Togaki. Happy belated birthday
> 
> Can be read alone or with the first part!

A lot of people at Waseda University want to know the identities of what have become known as ‘The Waseda Yetis,’ especially since the number of yetis went from two to three about a month ago. 

There are exactly four people who know the identities of the three people that dress up in yeti costumes nightly, and run around campus before once again, disappearing. Sometimes they leave disaster in their wake, sometimes they return home quietly. 

The four people that know their identities are the three people who _are_ the yetis, and probably the last person anyone would expect to know who they are; one Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Oh does Kiyoomi wish he didn’t. 

And it’s not that the information is particularly burdensome, or comes with specific responsibilities. It’s not like he has to bite his tongue to stop himself from spilling the secrets onto one of the very many _Waseda Yeti Watch Group_ pages, because he’s not much one for gossip and he wouldn’t gain any satisfaction from doing so. Honestly he’d happily forget—except he can’t. Not really. Not when it’s part of his _life_.

See, he’s dating one of them. One of the original ones. He’s dating Miya Atsumu. Atsumu who, along with his brother, got drunk on cheap red wine one night and received a package with a yeti costume in it three days later. His twin brother, Osamu, also received one. 

Atsumu had shown up at Kiyoomi’s door a few hours later, panicked eyes skitting around him, and the package tucked close to his chest.

“Omi look!” he declared once the door was shut, something like shock and admiration at his own self in his voice. Kiyoomi nearly spat his tea all over the damn costume.

“‘Samu got one too!” Atsumu continued.

“Return it,” Kiyoomi had instructed before Atsumu could continue.

“Nahh,” he waved him off and his eyes began to sparkle like that of a child, “we’re gonna create chaos.”

Safe to say, they achieved that. There’s fucking watch groups and theories and speculations over their true identities. People have been accused and have then been forced to come forward and make posts denying the fact. Which leads to people suspecting them more until someone else is accused or something. It tires Kiyoomi to think about.

They were caught. Once. Well, Osamu was caught, Atsumu left him behind and called Kiyoomi panting as soon as he got inside. His reasoning for leaving his brother behind was something to do with reputation.

“And you don’t think that one: people will guess that you’re the second yeti considering you’re _twins_ and _live together_ , or two: that he’d sell you out happily.”

There was a moment of silence and then Atsumu was cursing, detailing all the ways he was going to murder his brother, until Osamu came home. Turns out, Osamu managed to get himself a _date_ out of it. This is how the third yeti joined the group. Because the date became a relationship, and this boyfriend, Suna Rintarou, ended up ordering himself a yeti costume too. 

And thus, Kiyoomi is the only person that knows the identity of all three yetis.

The most unfortunate part of all of this is the fact that Suna joining gave Atsumu ideas. 

It took a total of two hours after Suna ordered his own costume for Atsumu to shove his phone with an email receipt on the screen, into Kiyoomi’s face with a huge smile and sparkling eyes. For just a moment, Kiyoomi considered it _just_ to make Atsumu happy, because he did look so damn happy in that moment. But also, Kiyoomi is a medical student and cannot afford to be taking a shot every night and running around campus at twelve a.m. He just can’t. Imagine if he were caught, imagine he gets his license and some patient finds a college newspaper article with a dramatic, black and white unmasking picture, and there Kiyoomi is, matted hair from the mask and a large, furry suit on. No. That’s not a good idea.

“Return it,” Kiyoomi told his boyfriend blankly, pushing the phone out of his face.

“Nahh,” Atsumu sang, “I think I’ll keep it. Just in case.” He winked then and three days later he sent Kiyoomi a picture of the ugly monstrocity hanging in his wardrobe with the message,

> it’ll be waiting here for you!!

And so there’s an unused, spare yeti costume in Miya Atsumu’s wardrobe that Kiyoomi refuses to acknowledge.

Well…

Kiyoomi wakes up with a hangover like none he has ever experienced before, his eyes beginning to tear up, and all he wants in the world ever, is a glass of water and some painkillers. 

“Here,” a voice says softly from above him, and he cracks an eye open just wide enough to see an angel haloed in the light, a glass of water in one hand and a pack of painkillers in the other. Kiyoomi hauls himself into a somewhat upright position and sticks out his tongue to Atsumu, who laughs and begins to crack open the foil of the medicine packet. He places one gently on Kiyoomi’s tongue and then hands him the glass of water to drink, and then repeats it.

Kiyoomi lets his head fall back and squeezes his eyes closed again, fighting against the light.

“You look like shit,” Atsumu says.

“Love you too,” Kiyoomi mumbles, and feels the soft kiss Atsumu places on his forehead, along with the huff of breath from his laugh.

“How’s your leg?” Atsumu asks after some time that Kiyoomi has lost the ability to feel pass him, it could have been a few seconds, it could have been an hour. He opens his eyes again and scowls at the question, and then notices the dull pain in his right shin.

“Ow,” he says pathetically. “What happened to my leg?”

Atsumu blinks a few times before his mouth starts pulling into a grin, then he schools it, before grinning again, coughing, trying to school it, and Kiyoomi has a very bad feeling about this. 

“Ehhh…” he trails off and looks behind him to the floor. Kiyoomi scowls and is ready to give out to Atsumu for leaving a mess on the floor when a terrible fear snakes through his body. He looks to the open wardrobe. They’re in Atsumu’s bedroom. There’s a yeti suit on the floor. There’s another hanging messily off the door of the wardrobe. 

No.

“No,” Kiyoomi wants to scream it but only whispers it.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Ye—Omi-kun, sweetie, we could do this all day but the answer is yes.”

Kiyoomi looks at him with wide eyes and his head begins to hurt again as vague alcohol tinged memories seep back to him. No.

“I was drunk—”

“I tried ta stop ya,” Atsumu pleads, and Kiyoomi believes him without a doubt. Atsumu is a lot of things, but he’s always, at the end of the day, respectful of Kiyoomi and his boundaries. Sure, sometimes he probes them and tries to burst them with a needle, but never malevolently. More like taking training wheels off a child’s bike and telling them to peddle. He does it to try and coax Kiyoomi out. He wouldn’t have forced Kiyoomi to wear that damn suit and run around campus sober, never mind drunk--he sure as hell would’ve tried to stop him.

Kiyoomi nods and reaches for the glass of water again and finishes it.

“My leg…” he trails off and Atsumu’s smiles weakly.

“Want me ta tell ya or show ya?”

The watch groups are a mess.

There’s videos.

Someone posted a video of themself crying apparently out of frustration.

The official university page has made an announcement about it. Not because they care about the identities of the now four Waseda yetis—that’s not true, they do but not for the same reasons as everyone else.

No, the university wants to know in order to possibly suspend them. Maybe more.

Kiyoomi watches in horror as a tall yeti, _him_ , hangs from the statue of Shigenobu Okuma in Okuma Garden, singing that new pop song that’s been on the radio 24/7 for the past three weeks. Really badly too. One yeti, Atsumu, tries to coax him down and the two other yetis can be heard doubling over in laughter behind the camera. This video was taken by Suna. So was the where he’s sitting in a tree hissing. Why did he insist on climbing things? The bruise on his shin is from where he tried to jump a bike rack and almost spun around it, lay on the ground for a few minutes until Atsumu tugged him off the ground because, unsurprisingly, the watch groups were coming after them.

Through it all, Atsumu was right there, trying to take care of him, trying to keep him safe. Failing, but the intention was there.

“I’m going to be sick,” Kiyoomi says as he watches himself _‘yeehaw!’_ while running through campus.

Atsumu looks panicked and is on his feet in an instant to find a basin.

“No,” Kiyoomi says, “I’m not—I’m not really.” Atsumu looks at him, concern written into his face, and eventually decides that Kiyoomi is telling the truth and sits down on the bed again.

“You sure made a stir,” Atsumu laughs weakly and Kiyoomi drops his head onto his shoulder.

“Guess this means there’s officially four Waseda yetis,” Kiyoomi mumbles into his shoulder.

“Nahh,” Atsumu says and begins stroking his hair, “ya don’t hafta. Maybe you can just make a special appearance every now and then. Besides, we should probably lay low for a bit.”

Kiyoomi hums. “No, I think there’s four yetis now. I feel like I need to experience it with a modicum of sobriety.”

He knows Atsumu’s smiling.

“Atta boy.”

**WASEDA YETI WATCH GROUP**

> If you have any information pertaining to the identities of what have become known as the “Waseda Yetis,” please report it to the university administration promptly.


End file.
